Ace
Ace is the protagonist of Wild Card , written by Barrel-of-fun . He is the chosen chesspiece of Lady Luck who, upon sending him to Equestria, chose to turn him into a satyr. Throughout his adventures, Ace has displayed his capabilities as a thief, a gambler and a magician of some renown. His most remarkable trait is his luck, which rarely if ever fails him. Canon Status: Canon Main Theme: Joker and The Thief The Joker and The Thief by Wolfmother Appearance * Clothing - The Turncoat - A magical coat created for Ace after his adventures in White Tail. This coat, whilst seemingly normal on one side, can be flipped inside out to reveal a powerful perception altering enchantment. This enchantment renders Ace practically unnoticable to anyone who is not perceptive enough to see through it. * Height - 5' 6" * Build - Slim * Facial Features - Horns on either side of head (one broken), ace of spades tattoo under left eye. * Hair - Red and very long. It is often kept in a long braid that extends down to Ace's waist. * Additional Features - Powerful goat's legs, semi-prehensile tail. Personality An irredeamable rougue, Ace is often considered flippent and childish by those around him due to his inability to take even the most dangerous situations seriously. This love of humour manifests itself through the constant jokes that Ace tells, both to himself and those around him. He is never more at home than when he is openly mocking something, be it an enemy, a friend or an entire government. Despite his nature as a trickster, Ace is quite capable in his own right. His years of travelling and surviving on the streets of London helped to forge him into the man he is today, as well as giving him his great love of life. After years of seeing people better off struggling with their emotional problems as he stole their wallets has given Ace a unique perspective on life. The way he sees it, life is too short for angst. As he goes through his travels in Equestria though, Ace begins to experience gains and loses that he has never felt before, which continue to shape the theif. History Ace was born in 1985 and left to the care of a community of travellers, folk who are commonly known as 'gypsys'. His childhood among the travellers was not an easy one, yet it was enjoyable none the less. Each and every member of the gypsy community is expected to help provide for the whole, so Ace was quickly taught the ropes. Finding that he had a talent with various magic tricks, one of the travellers taught him how to dazzle an audience with tricks and win the favour of the crowd with a show. At eight years of age, Ace was a confident, some would say arrogant, child. His swift mastery of illusions left him raking in plenty of money for the camp and he easily paid of the 'debt' he felt that he owed those who raised and taught him. However, he felt unfulfilled. One day, he decided to take his leave of the gypsy community and announced his intentions to travel to the big city, London. The travelleers, understanding his need to see the world as, after all, it was the very same need that drove them, wished him the best and sent him off on his way. For the next five years, Ace struggled and fought to make a name for himself in London. However, even his remarkable skill, combined with his young age, was no match for the masters of magic that populated the show circuits and circuses of London. Eventually, feeling desperate, Ace ended up hooking up with a local gang in an attempt to get some food. Initially, he was surprised by how well his talent at magic could be translated to criminal activities but this surprise quickly wore off. After all, theft was just a new way of tricking people out of their money, and Ace was good at that. By the age of twenty-two, Ace was well known throughout the criminal underworld as a thief who could get things done, even though he was a bit eccentric. Although he was in almost daily contact with some of the most dangerous criminals in Britain, Ace made sure never to tumble any further down the slippery slope of crime. He believed that, with his skill and wits, violence was never something he needed to resort to. His dedication to this purpose won him the friendship of several confidence tricksters, as well as the emnity of quite a few mobsters, who believed that Ace looked down on their violent ways. Ace continued in this fashion for several more years, playing both thief and magician to the amusement of very different crods, until his transportation to Equestria. Powers and abilities * Strength - Low. Ace relies more on speed, skill and wits over strength. * Speed - Fast land speed. His powerful goat legs give him great speed over land, especially when he uses them in a series of short jumps, similar to a rabbit's hop. * Stealth - High. His experience as a thief for hire, augmented by the enchantment of The Turncoat, means that when Ace wants to go undetected, he will very rarely be noticed. * Magical - Low. Ace has no magic of his own. However, he does have his unnaturally high luck as well as his enchanted deck of cards. Equipment *Knife - This blade was forged by Iron Will as a gift to Ace using the satyr's own broken horn as the handle. It incorporates the metal of several anti-magic rings used to keep unicorn prisoners docile and, as such, has the capability of disurpting magic itself. *The Turncoat - An enchanted coat that was made for Ace by the grateful unicorn enchantress Swirling Runes after saving her life. The coat has a very powerful See-me-not spell on the inside hem, meaning that when the coat is turned inside out and worn it allows the user to pass virtually unnoticed. *Deck of Cards - Once an ordinary deck, this set of playing cards was enchanted by Lady Luck herself to have magical properties. Each suit has a different ability whilst each card has a different power level depending on the card number. **Clubs - Impact. A force spell that causes a kinetic explosion of force when it hits its target. **Spades - Fear. Upon contact with a victim, this card makes them see what they fear most. **Diamonds - Flare. Causes a bright flash of light capable of disorientating or even blinding. **Hearts - Heal. Upon being placed in contact with a wounded individual, this card will heal them. **Jokers - Deception. A last ditch measure. This card temporarily gives the user invisiblilty whilst leaving an illusionary double in their place. *Various tools - In his many pouches, Ace carries various tools and tricks of his two trades; magician and thief. These tools include various pyrotechnics, smoke bombs, lockpicks and even a diamond-fillamented garrote wire for cutting through steel bars. Relationships * Friends - Ace's two closest friends are Summer Storm and Iron Will, who have accompanied him through all of his travels so far. He also has a curiously close relationship with his goddess, Lady Luck, who will visit him on occasion to offer him assistence, advice or sometimes simply just to tell him off. Appearance in Other Stories Canon * Non-Canon/Unsorted *Chess Game of the Gods Spoof Chapters! Category:All Category:Pieces Category:Alive Category:Canon Category:Characters Category:OC Category:Protagonist